This Sudden Ambush REDONE
by RaspberryGenderJello
Summary: All Gohan wanted to do was to spend some quality time with his father and his little brother, away from all the school work and the stress of it all. But, that was not happening in the least. Rated M for language, sexual content, and slight violence. [REVAMPED VERSION OF THE ORIGINAL, EXTENDED EDITION]


[AN: Hello everybody! This is a revised version of my original fanfic This Sudden Ambush. I recently got a hold of my account again and have thus decided to make some changes to this story. I will still have the original version up in case any of you would like to read that one, but no that all changes and continuations will be on this version! For starters, I decided to fix the part in the beginning involving Gohan and Chi-Chi and make it a better relationship between the two of them. I also want to clarify that in this version, Gohan is 14, making Goten 4 and Trunks 5 (if that is not correct, please correct me.) Also I had decided to add a few more things to the Capsule Corp get together so it does not seem that Vegeta is so instantly attracted to Gohan. I do hope you guys enjoy the revamped version and if there is anything anybody would like me to fix again or keep as is, please feel free to let me know! Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; all rights are reserved to Akira Toriyama. Thanks everybody! -Joshua]

Gohan the teenage Saiyan sighed as he walked in through the door of his little home in the woods, trudging his enormous bag of books behind him. If training with the powerhouses known as his friends and family were not enough to make his muscles and limbs sore, then a giant bag full of textbooks should seem like such an easy fix for him! Still, it always seemed to leave him just a little bit winded; who knew Hemingway's anthology and his art history textbook could weigh so much?

Nonetheless, yawning, he dropped his books next to the door and cringed at sound of the loud bang they made on the floor. They usually did that anyway, but they always seemed to catch him off guard. It didn't help that, even a decade later, loud bangs could still scare the crap out of him like they did when he was just a child.

Nonetheless, looking back up from the floor, his head moved from side to side. "Mom!" The young teen demi called out into the abandoned foyer. "I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, Gohan!" A familiar, feminine voice answered back to the younger one's call, and instinctively he raced from the foyer to where the voice was projecting from. Sure enough, there was his mother, scrubbing the dirtied countertops with a huge basket of radishes at her feet. Surely she kept herself busy today by doing the much needed radish picking. Once she heard Gohan's trudging feet, Chi-Chi looked up from her cleaning and gave a smile to her son. "Welcome home! How did your studies go today?"

Gohan, careful not to dirty any parts of the kitchen his mother had just cleaned, tiptoed around the wet puddles on the tile floor and found refuge on one of the wooden table chairs. "They went relatively well, but I have discovered that I'm not much of an artist."

The black haired woman put the rag down on the now clean countertop with a little laugh, looking over at her son. "Well, you certainly make up for it in other aspects as well you know. Trust me, we all have our weak suits. For me it was mathematics. But, you find something you're really good at also and stick with it!"

Hearing that come from Chi-Chi made Gohan's round face curve as a big grin spread across his face. Hearing that sentiment come from his mother meant more to him than anybody else would realize. Sure, she could be a little over-bearing and over-protective, but she was doing her job as a mother and a wife. And she did a damn good job of it, he will have you know. Still smiling, Gohan's eyes moved out to the back woods behind the house. He was half expecting his father and his little brother to be out there training or sleeping under one of the trees, but he saw neither of that. He turned back to Chi-Chi with a look of confusion replacing the previous joy on his face. "Where are Dad and Goten?"

"Oh Bulma and Krillin invited them over to watch the world tournament today. Well, Goku will be watching it, but Goten won't, he's too young to be watching something so graphic. So while the tournament was going on, he would be playing with Trunks." She leaned over to pick up the basket of radishes and walk over to place them on the table in front of Gohan. "They offered if I would like to go as well, but I have so much more to still get done around here!"

"Oh…" Gohan's voice dropped a bit in momentary sadness. Goku and Goten went without him? Perhaps they wanted him to go also when he came back from school, or maybe they were going to wait for him, or maybe his mother wouldn't have let him go…

What am I saying, he thought to himself. I need to calm my brain down a little bit.

As her mother began dusting off each of the dirty radishes, Gohan moved his eyes over to her and lifted his head up a little. "Uh…Mom?" He asked pensively.

"Yes Gohan?"

"Um…do you think it would be alright…if I were to go to Capsule Corp too?"

Hearing that, Chi-Chi stopped cleaning off the radish she had in her hand and looked up at Gohan. On one hand, she was not too fond of Gohan going over to Capsule Corp, primarily because of the other unscrupulous influences there. There was always the Namekian that could by chance show up and decide he wanted to take her son away for four years at a time, or the Saiyan prince that damn near killed her husband and Gohan more times than she would like to remember. But then again, she had begun to realize that the fellows over at Capsule Corp right now were some of Gohan's closest companions. They have been wonderful mentors, second parental figures to him practically. And he has been working so hard on his studies the last few weeks, so much so that he's barely gotten away from his books.

Gohan, meanwhile, kept his eyes on his mother as she thought it over. In his stomach he had a sinking feeling that she was going to say no, that he would have to stay home and study like he has been doing every night for nearly the past month. It wasn't like he didn't love to read the books that he was assigned, it was just that it would be nice to see Krillin and Bulma and to spend some time with his little brother and father that didn't involve training and having to worry about someone else dying. _Please Mom…_ the demi Saiyan thought. _Please tell me that I can. _

After what seemed like three winters have passed, Chi-Chi finally looked up at her son with a pensive, almost assertive look crossing her face. "How many chapters of The Centaur do you still need to read?"

Puzzled by the question, Gohan answered in a puzzled voice. "Only two."

She sighed a little bit, but gave a little smile. "Alright, you can go. But DO NOT forget to read those two chapters before your next class, or I will NOT be a happy camper!"

The teen has never felt his face beam as brightly as it did just then. Finally, he was able to leave the house without following some power houses' energy signature! A huge grin cracked on his skin, and he instantly reached over the table to wrap his strong arms around his mother and kiss her cheek in a thank you. His hugs were the typical Son bear hug; strong and the potential to suffocate someone, but were also warm and full of love.

"Thank you Mom! Thank you so much!" Gohan happily jeered, and before Chi-Chi could even blink, he was running towards the door once again, his stiff bangs bouncing on his head as he ran.

"If any plans change, call me! I don't want you falling behind!" His mother called after him.

"I will!" Before his mother could say one more word to him, Gohan gathered all of his energy into his feet and blasted off like a rocket into the stars.

Arriving at the Brief's place did not take so long, as usual, so Gohan's flight was more laid back and carefree than normal. Usually, when he would be flying, it was either to catch up to an enemy or to get away from one. Nevertheless, Gohan loved flying, or being up in the air frankly. It made him feel like a bird; he kind of was, just without the wings and the whole egg laying thing. Speaking of birds, as he swiftly glided through a white cloud, a flock of birds passed the teen. He couldn't help but give a smile to them and wave, even thought the birds did not have arms to really wave back at him with.

It was not too long before Gohan's blissful flight had come to an end, and he dropped in front of the front door, sticking the landing. From the outside, he could hear the blasting of the television; it sounded to him like whoever was fighting in the tournament round was worth the watch if they had the television on so loud. It made the demi grin from ear to ear in anticipation, not only to see the fights but to also see who was watching them behind that door. It made him smile on the outside, but it made his gut slightly churn on the inside. Why was he nervous? Was it because he has not seen them in a while? Why would he be nervous? It was only the people he grew up around.

The jet blacked haired teen softly knocked on the door of the Brief's house, not wanting to be too loud and startle anybody who happened to be close to the door. At first, there was no answer, and that got the little pang of nervousness to elevate to the next level. Maybe they knew he was coming and don't want to let him in. Or maybe it was the logical reason of no one being able to hear the door because the television was on too loud. _Relax, Gohan. It isn't like a job interview for the most pristine school in the world. _He slowly inhaled through his nose and exhaled even slower through his mouth, reaching up with his balled fist to knock on the door once again. Louder. Much louder. So much louder that he could hear the television mute and murmuring going on inside the house.

Less than a minute later, quite a familiar face opened the door to see who had been making such a loud knock. Dressed in an oversized button down shirt tucked in to a pair of high waisted shorts was Bulma, her turquoise hair framing her face. She blinked for a moment before giving a huge grin down at the boy. "Hey Gohan! Long time no see! You've gotten bigger since last time I saw you, wow!"

"Hi, Bulma! It's nice to see you again too!" That smile across Bulma's face gently deflated Gohan's growing nerves. It was really nice to see that she was truly excited to see him.

"Well, don't be a stranger!" The woman replied and she stepped aside to clear the entryway for the boy. "Come on in! The fourth round of the tournament's about to start!"

Nodding, the black haired teen slowly stepped past the threshold of the building and looked around into the living quarters, where he could hear the boom of the television from outside. Not only was the fight being broadcasted was noisy, but the bickering between the people watching it on the couch rivaled in volume. It made Gohan wonder how Bulma was even able to stand it. All the yelling and bickering about who would win and whether that was a foul or not all seemed to cease once Bulma very loudly cleared her throat. She just seemed to have one of those voices that could just never be ignored no matter how loud a television set was.

Immediately after, all the faces in the room turned to face her, which in turn would then turn to Gohan. Being the slightly shy person that he was, he offered a tiny wave as a response to the stares. First there was Yamcha, who sat in between Tien and Krillin. He widened his eyes in surprise and gave a hearty wave to the kid with a toothy grin spreading across his face. Tien, beside Chiaotzu offered a curt nod to the boy with a little half smile, and Chiaotzu smiled politely at him and nodded over to him.

It was when the bald monk looked over at the teenager that he hopped right out of his seat and laughed as he strode over to him and put his arms around him in a big hug. He was really happy to see the son of his greatest friend in such a long time.

"Hey, buddy, good to see you again! God it's been a while, how've you been?

In return, Gohan gave Krillin a little hug before pulling back and rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I've been alright, school's been a bit tough, but I'll get through it!"

"Yeah you will! You have your mom's brains after all!" Krillin complimented with his grin widening even more. Gohan was practically a little brother to him at this point, ever since they fought side by side one another against Nappa and Vegeta. Since then, he always thought of Gohan as one of his own family, and it's always going to stay that way. "Anyways, come sit with us, kid! You're just in time for Hiramira's victory technique!"

Gohan grinned back at Krillin and went to go over and sit cross-legged on the floor beside Krillin, in a way that resembled his teacher. As he sat down, he looked around the living quarters once more. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Bulma were in the same area, Bulma going into the kitchen quickly to get Gohan a drink that he could have. Trunks and Goten were most likely playing in Trunks' room, but someone was missing. Two of them were missing, actually. It made the teenager tilt his head and call to the blue haired woman filling up a glass in the kitchen. "Hey Bulma? Where's my dad?" He asked. If she responded, he wouldn't have been able to hear it over the screaming coming from Krillin and Yamcha; seems like Hiramira performed his victory technique quite flawlessly. He grabbed his opponent by the hair, swinging him around and then taking him by the neck and slamming him down on concrete. Watching it made Gohan wince and subconsciously pat his hair. He could practically feel what that guy's scalp was going through right now.

A few seconds later, Bulma returned from the kitchen with a tall glass of lemonade in her hand, bending over slightly to give it to Gohan before taking her spot back next to Yamcha on the couch. "He and Vegeta are in the gravity room. The second your father walked through that door, Vegeta had him by the wrists, dragging him into the room with him. I swear training's all that man can ever think about." There was a touch of irritation in her voice, Gohan noted to himself. That wasn't what he typically heard when Bulma talked about Vegeta.

Speaking of Vegeta, the thought of the very impatient purebred Saiyan with three veins popping out of his head made Gohan giggle a little bit. But even nine years later, the Saiyan prince always knew just how to scare the ever loving shit out of him somehow. Whether it'd be the glares that he or his father would receive from him or his ways of dealing with things he did not like, Vegeta had the gift of blatantly scaring people. Speaking of his father, he wondered if the two of them were done in there. Though the possibility seemed far from likely, it still did not hurt him to wonder. Goku could go for hours, training and training, eating Sensu, and then train again. His father was his hero, his role model, and his best friend. He just hoped that some day he could leave a legacy behind like him too when he passes away.

As Bulma cheered the new contestants on, Gohan looked up at her while setting his glass carefully down on the coffee table. It was hard to find a spot to put it with all of the chips and saki spills all over the table. "Oh, Bulma? I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go check on my little brother."

"Alright, Gohan, they're in Trunks' room! It's right at the end of the hall!"

Nodding with a smile on his face, the Halfling rose up from his seat and walked down the hallway and observed the different doors. Most of them were plain except for the one at the end of the hallway, one that had a sign posted on the door saying NO GIRLS ALLOWED in very scribbly letters. _I wonder who this could be, _he thought as he smiled to himself. He brought his hand up to knock on the door.

A small voice greeted him from the other side of the door, "Who iiiis it?"

Gohan laughed, "It's the boogy man! Open up or I will have your soul for dinner!"

Not even a second later the door flew open to reveal two trembling, frightened little boys. One had lilac purple hair with glowing blue eyes, innocent and loving. The other bared the same color hair as the fourteen year old, with ebony eyes as deep and pure as the depths of endless space. _Trunks_ _and Goten really were a match for eachother_, Gohan thought of in the back of his head. _They just didn't know it yet._

Upon seeing his older brother, Goten sprang forward, locking his arms and legs around his brother's left leg, hugging onto it like a clingy little baby. "Yay! Big brother's here!" He cheered with glee. The little cheer made Trunks giggle, and he hugged onto Gohan's other leg, though not as tightly as Goten. Goten, on the other hand, would not stop his little giggles; he even began to hug even tighter onto Gohan's leg. He was just so excited, so happy to see his big brother after, to him, a long time, even though it was only for a few hours of him being at school.

"Are you gonna spend the night with us? Huh, big brother? Huh?"

His little brother's excitement only made Gohan's melodic laugh ring through the hall even louder, "Of course, if Mom says it's alright! I suppose my reading could wait a little while longer."

Both Trunks and Goten grinned from ear to ear, and both of them cheered and swayed from side to side on Gohan's legs. Bulma, who was refilling Krillin's glass, watched, laughing. "Honestly, Gohan, they're just madly in love with you." She said jokingly. _Like father, like son,_she thought fondly to herself. It truly amazed her how much influence the Son boys got from their father even though he is all over the place most of the time.

"Okay, okay guys," Gohan pulled both Trunks and Goten off of his legs with a little bit of difficulty and elbow grease and looked down at them, "I'm going to go watch the tournament with the guys, but we can play when it's over, okay?"

"Don't take too long!" Trunks whined, and Goten pouted a little bit up at his brother. "Promise you'll come back?" The tiny black haired demi Saiyan asked.

Gohan felt his heart strings pull a little bit after hearing his brother's voice. He knew he did this to make the other feel bad, but the problem was it would always work. The teen offered a gentle, loving smile at it, "Of course, Goten! Now go play nice with Trunks, I'll be back soon." With a wider smile, Gohan gently leant forward and pecked the two boys on the forehead. It was a simple gesture he learned from his father, and just like it made him smile it made the little ones grin at him as well. When he grinned, Goten really did look like his father especially.

The demi turned away once the door closed behind his back, and he went over into the other room. At this point, there was an intermission, so everyone on the couch was relaxing back into it to discuss the events so far. Tien has thus left with Chiaotzu, leaving only Yamcha and Krillin on the couch. The two of them were the quiet ones, but in another part of the house he could hear familiar bickering, bickering that he didn't typically hear. From the way it sounded, it was coming from the kitchen. As Gohan walked further down the hallway, it only got louder and louder, and so he wouldn't be seen, he leaned up against the wall slightly so he could hear what was being said.

"WHERE'S MY DAMN FOOD WOMAN?"

"IT'S IN THE FRIDGE, YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND IT! UNLESS YOU NEED ME TO DO _THAT _FOR YOU TOO, SINCE YOU'RE SO INCOMPETANT."

"WHY THE FUCK DO I STILL BOTHER WITH YOU?"

"I ASK MYSELF THE SAME FUCKING QUESTION EVERY DAY!"

Gohan could not believe his ears. Was that really how they acted towards one another? He really had no idea; they never showed it in front of anybody outside the house, and they were two of the most aggressive, vocal people he has ever met in his life. Well, besides his mother. _What happened between the two of them? _He audibly swallowed, but as he attempted to tip toe around the kitchen door, it swung open with a force he has not seen anybody open a door with before, nearly slamming him in the face. And when he looked, he looked up into the eyes of the last person he would want to run into at this point.

Vegeta.

Vegeta's hair was more disheveled than it normally was; his spikes drooped at the very top, some strands popping out at random places atop his head. His body armor was trashed and cracked to shards, and there were bruises and blood all over his body. And his eyes, oh how they looked like a cold fire burning inside of them. They burned into Gohan's big, innocent eyes with a fury he has not seen since the day he first laid eyes on the full-blooded Saiyan.

Vegeta, on the other hand, could not be more furious. Not only has that blue haired harpy gotten under his skin yet again this week, but now he had this doe-eyed halfling staring at him like he was hypnotized. How infuriating. Those doe eyes did not have an ounce of aggression in them, which were so unlike his own. They were two bright black suns whose light never dimmed, even on the darkest days. He had always noticed that in the youngling, ever since he first laid eyes on the little demi. Ever since he first caught a glimpse of that beautifully terrified face.

After a few seconds, the elder Saiyan grew fed up with Gohan just staring at him like he did not have a thought in his head, and his growl made the boy snap back to attention. "If you don't mind, brat, I would actually like to fucking WALK out of the doorway."

That seemed to sink into Gohan's mind long enough for his legs to work, moving his body to the side for the Saiyan prince to walk past him and into the living room with Yamcha and Krillin. They also heard the commotion in the kitchen, but had enough of a brain not to say anything about it with the king of assholes in the room with them. As for Gohan, if Vegeta was out of the Gravity Room that meant that his father could not be too much farther behind. Still, before he looked around for his father, he pushed the door open to enter the kitchen to check on Bulma.

In the kitchen, Bulma was slamming empty glasses down on the countertop and refilling them with Saki for Yamcha and herself. She was grumbling to herself, but once she heard the door open she looked up from what she was doing and sighed once she saw it was the little black haired boy. "Sorry you had to hear that, Gohan. We haven't really been on each other's good side lately."

"No no, you don't need to apologize. I just wanted to make sure you were alright, that sounded really scary." Gohan replied, shifting from the wall and into the center of the kitchen so he didn't have to speak so loud to Bulma. He didn't want to risk Vegeta over hearing him in the other room. "What happened?"

Bulma looked down at the boy with a sad smile. "It's odd…ever since I had Trunks, our relationship just seemed to slowly take a trip downward, until recently it completely crash landed. He would snap at me at every little insignificant thing, and grow more impatient than usual. He kept blabbing on about how I 'don't fit his needs anymore' and that I 'was good at first but now you're nothing but a bother!' I don't understand it, I really don't." She sighed a little bit down at him. "I used to be absolutely crazy about him…now I don't know what I feel about him anymore."

It really saddened Gohan to see one of his good friends get upset, especially when it was something like this, something he could not really control or aid in. He was not too good at the whole relationship game, so he really would not be of much help to either party. But, what he _was_ good at was listening to what people had to say, and if Bulma needed someone to vent to, he would be there. "I'm so sorry. It really looked like you two were perfect for one another." He reached over to gently pat the woman on the shoulder, having to reach a bit to do so. "But, I know things will work out in the end. If they don't, well…you're a very beautiful and sweet lady. I know there's someone out there who will love you for that."

Bulma could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. But, she didn't want to upset Gohan by crying, so she held them back. Instead, she smiled a little more down at Gohan and wrapped her arms around the boy's strong build. "God, why can't everybody have such a kind heart like yours, Gohan? You're so much like your father…so kind and selfless…It's such a blessing."

Gohan could have been brought to tears at that moment. He could feel the salty substance knocking behind his eyes, but he would not let them go. Bulma's words moved him. It was not often that he got to hear such sweet words like that. He really had no idea that Bulma thought of him in that light. A big smile split across his face and his other arm wrapped around her and slowly, he pulled her in to him even tighter. He could feel her body trembling; she too was trying her hardest to stop from crying. "There there Bulma, it's alright. Things will work out for the better, alright? Don't cry, it's okay."

Even when Gohan stopped talking, Bulma didn't let go. Not for the life of her.

As the black haired boy had his arms around the broken woman, he could hear footsteps from outside the kitchen door on the other side. He would have looked had it not been Bulma's hair falling in the view of him, and he did not want to move her. But the pitter patter of the footsteps grew louder and louder until he could hear the kitchen door slide open. The footsteps stopped, and just when Gohan was going to move his head a bit to look, another set of arms enclosed around the two and pulled them into a tighter hug than either of them could give at a time.

"You guys can't leave me out of the hug for long y'know."

He knew that voice all too well.

Both Gohan and Bulma looked up to see who the owner of those arms and voice was. And who they discovered made them toss all the sad thoughts out of their heads and smiles to brighten up their faces.

Goku was a light in the darkness, truly. His smile was one of a kind, and his bright happy eyes lit the way down any dark path a poor soul stumbled upon.

"Dad!" Gohan cheered, his arms clinging to both him and Bulma, until his father set the both of them down onto the cold tile floor. "It's so good to see you!"

"Yeah Goku, seeing you and Gohan really cheered me up." Bulma replied with a soft smile. "Your son's a carbon copy of you practically. You both have the same big heart." She reached up to ruffle Goku's already disheveled hair, and reached down to do the same to Gohan before taking the cups of Saki and walking out the door and into the living room again. That left only the two Son boys in the kitchen. With the coast clear, the elder made a beeline for the refrigerator, with his son following in hot pursuit. They seemed to have a somewhat telepathic connection when they were hungry.

As Goku shoved about half a pound of roast beef in his mouth, he looked over at his eldest son with a smile. His cheeks were stuffed, looking like a squirrel. "So hah wah school?"

Gohan, who just stuffed half a bowl of rice in his mouth, looked back up at him with a smile that mirrored his father. "It wah okahy, kindha boring though." So he could speak more clearly, he swallowed what was in his mouth. "Why don't we take this food inside and watch the tournament with the guys?"

The full blooded Saiyan nodded and swallowed the roastbeef, reaching in and grabbing the rest of the roast beef and rice and tucking it under his arm. "Sounds like a plan little man!" It sort of slipped his mind that there was the tournament going on today. The second he stepped in the door, the other Saiyan warrior had him by the wrist and dragged him down the stairs and into the Gravity Room. He didn't even get to be able to spend any time with Goten when he came in here. But, he was able to cool off now and spend some quality time with his eldest son.

Goku used his leg to open the door into the living room, and his smile grew even more as he was greeted by Yamcha and Krillin. Krillin gave his childhood buddy a high five and Yamcha patted him on the back as he came over to sit on the couch. Bulma had decided to take a spot next to Yamcha; she figured if she was around her old friends, she would make her feel better. The Saiyan prince took refuge on the loveseat, by himself with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked over at Goku's pile of food in his hand and scowled at him.

"You will be sure to clean all of that up when you're done chowing down like a fat pig, right Kakarott?"

"Yep! Why would I ever waste food, Vegeta?" The other full blooded Saiyan replied. "Have you met me before?" Goku was unaware of how truly peeved the other full blooded one was from his fight with Bulma; he was not very good at reading the atmosphere of the room.

As he dumped the remainder of his food on the table, his son came in the door, giggling at his father's antics with the food. The two turtle warriors also said their hellos to Gohan. The halfling in return looked over at Bulma to see if she was alright before walking across the room to sit in the only available seat that was left: beside the angry prince. He could feel the angry tension radiating off of the man like heat from a fire. If the man's fire produced a flame he would never have to worry about getting cold ever again. _I've seen him mad, but I've never felt his energy like this before, _he thought to himself as his eyes turned back to the television. _It seems…almost clouded. Is he not feeling well? _

The prince on the other hand was not too thrilled about sharing the space with the crotch spawn of his biggest rival to ever live in this life. The scent that was radiating off the boy was enough to make his head spin with a familiar fog filling up inside his head. A dense fog that corrupted his mind and making his vision hazy. His heightened hearing was able to pick up what Bulma was saying in the kitchen without having to even be in the same room as him. It was true; Bulma was not sufficient anymore for him. He was not getting the sense of drive, that yearning for her the way he had when he and she first got together. It was new, it was fresh; new scents and sounds that could rile up another of the same breed for a mile away. But, it almost vanished without a trace once Trunks was born. When he was born the spark, that sense of new was gone. Now, that sense of withdraw was slowly returning to him, a withdraw he had not felt since he touched down on Earth. It hit him first when he first battled Goku and was nearly beaten unconscious by the only other full blooded Saiyan in the universe. It was then that he felt it, and oh how he wanted to end his hunger and claim the other purebred. But, he already had a mate and an offspring to call his own, so he knew that no matter what he tried he would never truly claim Kakarott for himself. He managed to get by all throughout Namek, taking his sexual frustrations out on Frieza's soldiers, including Cui, Dadoria [Probably spelt that wrong. If I did, my mistake.], and Zarbon. He took tremendous pleasure out of killing each and every one of them, and he slowly felt the desires ebb away. But, there was someone on that planet that made it spike all the way up once again:

The boy.

The boy piqued his interest a few times. He was merely a side thought when he first fought the earthlings, since his mind was too fixated on Goku to think about anything else, but once on Namek and his father no where near there, Gohan became a sight of interest. Half Saiyan was enough for the prince to take a small liking to him. And he could have swore, when he caught him out on his own wandering, he thought it would have been the perfect chance. His big, scared ebony eyes looking into his, his small, growing body shaking under his touch out of fear. Oh Kami did it thrill him. He wanted to, but he couldn't. Under Saiyan law he was still far too young to be taken, so instead he sent him a message that he knew Gohan would be able to understand.

But as he thought he would only hate him, the boy ended up saving him, multiple times in fact. Once was the Ginyu Force, the second from Frieza, and then from Cell. He saved all of the fighters with Cell. Had it not been for him, none of these pathetic weaklings would ever be staring at the television screen had Gohan not come into existence. And from that moment on, from those times on, Vegeta's curiosity about the boy grew and grew to the point of it becoming obsessive. He would lie awake at night, wondering what Gohan was dreaming about, wondering what his chest looked like with his sleeping breathing moving it up and down rhythmically, wondering what sounds he would make when he was pleasured. If he could scream the way he does when he was angry, he could only imagine the noises he would make once he has been claimed. It consumed his every thought, his every motion. He could not even do much of anything without thinking of the little bastard. But all those times, all those times he has dealt with him he was a mere child, too small to be claimed. But, Vegeta was never one to play by the rules. He wanted to taste the forbidden fruit so badly, but alas he didn't.

Now he was growing up. He was no longer that little boy with the bowlcut, or that little boy with the uncontrollable long hair. He was a growing teenager whose scent was maddening to the elder Saiyan. It teased him, leaking into his mind and tainting it with these vile thoughts and images he thought he had under control.

But did he really need that control now? Was there anything really stopping him now?

No. He was open for his taking.

And the poor innocent teen had no idea at all. Where he sat beside the prince, his eyes fixated on the television and watching with pure interest the stunts the fighters were performing, and smiling when the fighter that he favored nailed a good blow. His smile lit up his face like the sun lit up the Earth when it rose. His eyes, while black as the coldest depths of space, could warm anybody's heart.

And it would be those eyes that are clouded over in lust when Vegeta gets his hands on him.

"Oh come on! That was a fucking foul, not a disqualification! What the hell?" Yamcha cursed at the television, pulling Vegeta out of his trance like state. Fucking stupid human, not only taking the blue haired woman off of his chest but now taking him away from his thoughts? The bastard.

"God damn it!" Krillin grumbled as he flopped back down on the couch. The favorite of the match had just been disqualified for using an unauthorized weapon to strike his opponent across the face. Aren't you supposed to search the participants before matches begin or is that just how things used to be?

Goku shook his head at the television as he bit into his roast beef. Seems people didn't really play fair anymore. That wasn't fun at all. He picked up the rice bowl and reached across the table to hand it to his son, who gladly took it was a big smile. "That kind of sword isn't allowed in Budokai?" Gohan asked with a curiosity that made Vegeta's ears perk up.

"Well how it used to be was that barely any weapons at all were able to be used." Goku explained before he swallowed the roast beef in his mouth. "Now, you need special authorization to use a certain weapon, but the one he had was completely against code." Both Yamcha and Krillin nodded in confirmation, and as Yamcha reached over to put a hand on Bulma's, the next match was underway. In this match, it involved North Valley champion Hara Mitaki against newcomer who only refers to herself as Kaida. The women who entered the competition were forces to be reckoned with, and it always made the group smile to see them competing.

The match was soon getting intense, and the boys stared at the TV with anticipation. Kaida was able to lift the 400 lb man over her head and throw him all the way across the ring without throwing him out of it. Vegeta on the other had, had more "pressing" issues on his mind. His onyx eyes moved onto the fourteen year old sitting beside him on the loveseat and his mind exploded once again with new thoughts blooming into his mind.The prince's eyes brushed over every detail of the teen underneath that purple attire he always wore. It fit perfectly to accommodate the still growing muscles of the little demi. His eyes mirrored those of Kakarott's all the same. His hair, black as the depths of space. A smirk surfaced on Vegeta's face like seashells washing up on the shores of Kame House. _I wonder…_

Thought after thought reeled through the prince's head like a cassette on a player. Though vile, they made his smirk merely widen and darken. Staring more intensely at Gohan, but thankful that no-one else seemed to notice, he let himself drown in those forbidden thoughts…

_The little teen lays sprawled across the satin sheets of his bed, his arms above his head and his legs spread out in front of him. For such a muscular and strong boy, he is still slender and petite, but he is the perfect size for him. The prince himself is positioned above the boy, his hands holding his smaller arms over his head and his legs in between the demi's. His head is buried down in the crook of the demi Saiyan's neck, and he can still feel the previous bite wounds leaking just a bit of blood onto his lips. He runs his tongue along the teeth marks, making the boy under him gasp and squirm. It makes him smirk to feel him writhe. His blood is sweeter than the finest nectar the nobles of Vegetasei could ever bring him.  
His hot cock is plunged deep inside the boy, and each time he moves a centimeter forward, the boy will gasp and yelp like a whipped animal. He is tight and hot, tighter than that blue haired bitch. He is ripe, he is a mate worth waiting and suffering for; no one thus far has claimed him the way he was going to.  
The prince has had enough waiting at this point; he was going to claim his squirming, whining prize all to himself. He grips onto the boy's arms a little tighter and slowly moves his scratched up hips. And soon, the boy's cries flow forth from his bruised lips.  
" Ah..Ah! V-Vegeta!" The way he cries out his name in pure agonizing pleasure, oh it floods him with a desire he never thought he would feel in a lifetime. It only makes him thrust in even harder, even faster. He cares not if he made his screaming prey bleed; it is all part of the ritual.  
"Vegeta! Nn-nnuh.. ahh!" There he goes with his name once again, louder and louder each time he thrusts into him. He is getting hotter, both inside and out. A light coating of sweat coats his skin and the prince's, and all that is coming from the purebred's mouth are growls and low, lustful grunts that mirror animalistic sounds. At last, he hits a certain spot in the boy that has him arching his back into his chest and screaming into the ceiling of the dark room in a tone that sends pleasant shivers all down the prince's spine and down his tail. Louder and louder his noises rise, and faster and faster he pounds into that spot again and again until he could no longer take the intense heat between them. "AHH! VEGETA!  
With one final thrust in, the prince releases his hot seed inside of his prey. His prey follows suit very quickly, his white essence spilling out and coating both their stomachs and the tops of his legs. The prince can feel his own essence dripping from the squirming, heated boy, but he does not pull out just yet, not until he hears him groan his name out once again. _

_"Vegeta…"_

_Vegeta…_

"Vegeta?" Gohan's sweet, young sounding voice called in an attempt to stir the Saiyan from his trance. Apparently, he had noticed the other staring at him, and wanted to see what the matter was, if there was anything at all. Vegeta didn't typically do that unless he was thinking about something. But what could he be thinking about while staring at him?

The sound of the same voice that was screaming out to him in his thoughts called to him once again, and once again Vegeta was brought out of his "fond" thoughts. He looked up, and Gohan was looking at him from across the room with a look of worry on his face. It made the elder's eyes widen. There were those naïve ebony eyes again, staring at him like those of a puppy! And that look, so help him, could have gone straight down to his crotch! Thank gods he had his legs crossed at this point or the entire room would have had a glimpse of what he was packing.

However, Gohan was still being persistent. "Are you okay?" He asked politely, "You were staring off a little bit…Is everything alright?" His eyes only captured Vegeta's even more, like he was peering past them and into his mind to see what it was that he was thinking. And it drove the elder mad.

_Just you wait, brat…Just you fucking wait._Vegeta's eyes narrowed as more eyes locked onto him. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic, like the walls had eyes as well and were slowly closing in on him. This was not good; if he was exposed, if he stayed any longer his entire plot would be ruined! Not giving an answer, Vegeta rose up from his seat on the couch, and stomped out of the living room in the direction of the gravity room without another word. Maybe spending a little more time training would ebb his ever growing need. However, he could not hold off his primal instincts for long. He will pounce at the opportune moment.

And poor Gohan would not be expecting it.

Goku looked off into the direction Vegeta had just exited to, and his head cocked to the side a bit in confusion. "What was that all about?" He asked. "You just asked if he was okay."

"Did you see his eyes?" Krillin chimed in, "I don't think I've ever seen that look on his face before. And I've seen plenty of scary looks from him to give me nightmares for life."

"What do you think he was thinking about?" Yamcha asked.

"Well whatever it is, it sure had him reeled in. Gohan was saying his name for about two minutes now."

Gohan also looked in the direction of Vegeta's departure, wondering the same thing that the others were voicing. Vegeta will be Vegeta, he presumed, but this time it felt different. Almost like he could feel it too.

Hours had past, and the sun had already set. Krillin and Yamcha said their goodbyes to Bulma and the others and took off toward their own homes. Goku, on the other hand, had checked in with his two sons before telling Bulma that he too was flying back. Tonight he planned on taking Chi-Chi out to the city for a peaceful night of flying and frozen yogurt. He made sure to give both of his sons hugs before telling them and Bulma goodbye before flying off himself. But as he was flying home, he still could not get over Vegeta's behavior. He hoped in the back of his mind that he was alright.

Meanwhile, Gohan had chosen to keep his promise to Goten and reside in Trunks' room with the two of them. He had called up Chi-Chi beforehand to tell her that Bulma offered Gohan to stay the night with Goten and Trunks, and she was going to oppose to that but Bulma took the call and reassured her that she had copies of Gohan's reading books in case he wanted to continue reading here. But, he had not yet thought about doing any of his reading yet; he would rather spend some quality time with his little brother and his best friend. With Goten in his lap the three of them played a little video game for a little while, until Trunks got mad and turned it off. Now they were playing a silly game of Truth or Dare. Trunks was dared to walk on his hands without bending his legs, but he lost because he fell on top of his head. Goten was asked if he ever kissed a girl yet as a truth, and the only reply he issued was a big red blush on his cheeks and hiding in his brother's shoulder. "Aww, that's a no, huh Chibi?" Trunks giggled. "Maybe I can give you a kiss instead! Who needs dumb girls anyway?!"

By the time it was Gohan's turn, it was Goten to ask him. "Truth or Dare?" He asked lightly. Gohan responded with a "dare." It made Goten think long and hard for a good idea to dare his older brother. After a few minutes of thinking, the younger of the Son boys grinned up at his brother, "I dare you to…Hug Vegeta!"

The second the dare was said, Gohan's eyes bulged and Trunks started to hysterically laugh. Both of them seemed to be thinking the same thing: the chances of that happening were slim to none. Nevertheless, Goten's grin did not faulter, and Gohan's eyes slanted playfully and gave his brother a light shove.

"Aww guys, I thought we said hard dares, not impossible!" He asked with a little laugh.

Once Trunks had regained his composure, he yawned loudly and widely, his mouth extending farther than most mouths could. No soon after did his raven haired counterpart was at it s well, yawning and rubbing his eyes. It was late, later than any of the three boys expected, and Gohan thought it would be best if his little brother and his best friend started to tuck in. "Alright, alright, before you guys make me yawn, I think it's time for both of you to head to bed!"

Both little boys whined, saying "but we're not tired!" and "come on, Big brother, do we have to?" But Gohan, being the mature teenager that he was, would have none of it; picking the two of them up, he strode over to the bed and set them both on the soft, cloud like mattress. Though Goten and Trunks said otherwise, the older could tell that the two of them were coming down with a severe case of the sleepies. Their eyes would barely stay open and they did not push him away or fight with him when he pulled the covers over both of their tiny bodies. They looked so precious snuggled underneath the cozy looking blankets of Trunks' bed. Gohan leant down and kissed both boys on the cheek, uttering a small "good night." Instantly, Trunks and Goten's eyes closed behind peach colored lids, and Gohan walked away from the bed to turned the lamp off and shut the door behind him, very careful not to disturb them. They were both little angels and getting them back to bed would require all the power Kami could ever grant him.

After gently shutting the door, Gohan walked down the now dark hall and into the living room to take a seat on the large couch that was previously occupied by so many people. Now, it only accommodated one for the night. Since he wasn't all that tired yet, he figured he might try to tire himself out by trying to read one of his books. Moving across the room to Bulma's bookshelf, he immediately saw The Centaur sticking out of the rest of the lineup and plucked it from the shelf to take it back to the couch. He turned on the lamp, sat back and opened up to the middle of Chapter Seven where he left off.

"_A tree of pain takes root in his jaw. Wait, wait! Kenny should have waited a few minutes more on the Novocain. But this is the end of the day, the boy is tired and hurried. Kenny had been one of Caldwell's first students, back in the Thirties. Now this same boy, badly balding, braces one knee against the arm of the chair to win more leverage for the pliers which are grinding around the tooth and crushing it like chalk even as they try to twist it free. Caldwell's fear is that the tooth will crumble between the pliers and remain in his head as a stripped and scraped nerve. Truly, the pain is unprecedented:-"_

Just as he was beginning to start the next page, a loud bang erupted from the kitchen, making Gohan jump and immediately rise to his feet. His mind immediately went to there being an intruder in the house, that he needed to apprehend them and stop them from taking whatever it is that they wanted to take! Slowly, concealing his energy, the boy crept slowly towards the kitchen door, raising his hands in an attack ready position just in case the robber had any soft of weapon or could fight back in any way. With each step he took, he grew slower and slower so the floor would not squeak beneath him. He approached the door very, very slowly until opening the door abruptly and entering the room.

There was no one in the kitchen.

Immediately Gohan's heart began to calm down from its furious beating and he sighed and took a deep breath to help it. _Goodness gracious, what was I so scared for?_ He asked himself with a relieved smile growing on his face. Perhaps a pot fell in one of the cupboards or something similar to that. Scratching the back of his head the boy gently shut the door so he did not wake the boys downstairs of Bulma on the second level and turned back around to enter the livingroom once again.

But that heavy panting was not him.

That foreign, burnt scent was not his.

What was before him made his eyes widen in absolute horror and his body to freeze completely.

On the couch where he was just sitting stood a creature with scratches and bruises draping his body like a suit. Its eyes were bloodshot, the right one slightly twitching. Its grin was wide and mad, demented and sinister, filled with the darkest intentions from Hell. The creature bore fangs sharper than a snakes, and blood dripped from them and onto the stainless carpet. Its heavy panting filled the room with a smog that made everything so much heavier than it was. And its crazed eyes, fixated on Gohan, would not move unless he did.

Gohan knew exactly who this creature was, but what he didn't know was why this creature was in such a state like this. He has never seen him look so hellish before. Not even when he was covered in blood and torn armor when he first fought him. His legs did not move; they were planted straight on the carpet, but he called out to the creature, to see if his voice would reach him.

"V…Vegeta?"

The creatures ears perked up hearing that; hearing his name flow past those soft pink lips gave him such a rush. The boy's eyes widened even more when Vegeta started to walk, loom, closer to him. Closer, closer, until Gohan was fully back against the wall of the living room. Vegeta had not said anything to him at all; he was just staring at him like he was a fresh slab of hot meat. Clearing his throat and clearing away the fear from his voice, he tried to speak to him again. "V-Vegeta…What-what happened to you?" He tried, but he could not keep his voice from trembling.

Vegeta's grin widened even more, if it was all possible. "You little runt…" He groaned, stepping closer to the younger and putting his hand on the wall next to Gohan's head. "Why must you do this to me?!" He demanded. "You truly are so naïve as to how long…how FUCKING LONG I have been waiting for this moment to come to me." That hand that was placed on the wall moved and propped itself onto Gohan's head.

He remembered the first time that happened. He would never forget that day as long as he lived. The both of them were on Namek, Gohan had stolen the four star ball from its hiding spot in the lake, and was desperate to keep it hidden from Vegeta. The other had approached him, landing in front of him and putting his hand on his head. There had been an odd look in his eyes, but a lot more subtle that it was now, but he had been too young to tell what exactly it meant. His hand had moved from his head down to his cheek, and Gohan had not taken his eyes off it. He didn't trust what Vegeta was going to do then.

And from the way he looked, he did not now either.

Gohan began to squirm against the wall, trying to sneak away from the elder Saiyan and his hard grip as best as he could. But the other male had a feeling that he would have tried a maneuver like that, so he gripped onto a bundle of hair on the top of the younger's head to keep him in place while his other arm sneaked around the boy and wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer to him. The pain made Gohan scream out, but only for a second.

"Shhh don't scream just yet…" Vegeta cooed, placing the hand in Gohan's hair over his mouth, "Wouldn't want to wake your precious little sibling, would we now?" The hand over his mouth was not enough, so he had to move onto another way of keeping him quiet until the opportune time. Moving his hand out of the way, Vegeta's lips crashed into Gohan's in a searing kiss.

The force of the kiss made the demi Saiyan groan out from the pain in his lips that only seemed to spur Vegeta on more. But the boy had no time to dawdle and take this; he needed to get away somehow! Once again, the smaller of the two squirmed again, but the older warrior's arm tightened around the teenager's waist, preventing him from squirming around too much in his grip. Gohan gasped out as he felt Vegeta's fangs nip at his lips demanding entrance into the other's mouth. But there was no way the teen was giving up too easily. He sealed his lips shut, clamping down on them like a vice on wood.

And the prince was by no means amused.

Harshly, Vegeta pulled away from his already intense kiss with the younger one, only to bring his arm back and smack him hard in the face.

Gohan was in more of a state of shock than a state of pain, but it caught him so of guard that he couldn't fight it. His head snapped to the side and his mouth fell agape, and his cheek went instantly red with the prince's hand print. It spread to take up about half of the boy's pale white face. And it satisfied the other just a little. And ye when Vegeta saw the demi's mouth hang wide open he dove forward and smashed his lips into the other's again, inserting his tongue into his hot mouth at the first second of contact.

The foreign organ in Gohan's mouth made him cringe in disgust. It was so wrong, so disgusting, but he couldn't muster up enough of his strength yet to fight off the purebred Saiyan's grip off. As the kiss continued, Vegeta's hand moved from securing Gohan's body to traveling up towards on his chest and began feeling around his strong growing build while pressing the boy into the wall to keep him from getting away. For a young adult and the amount of training Gohan had gone through, his build was impressive. It was even better than what his fantasies concocted; they could never compare to feeling his real muscles under his fingertips. The prince smirked against the boy's lips while working his tongue further into his mouth. _I want the boy to squirm, I want to feel him fight back with me. So I can crush him under my might and force him to submit to me. _

After an eternity for the young teen, the elder Saiyan pulled back from his already brutal kiss to look into Gohan's wide, scared eyes He was trying to hide his fear, his growing terror from the elder; however the façade was beginning to slip. His eyes completely gave it away. Gohan was never skilled at hiding his emotions, not in a fight and especially not in a confrontation like this. But above anything else, he wanted to overcome this, he did not want to let Vegeta take over him. But it was so hard to put up a fight when the one attacking you is out of his mind. The full blooded Saiyan, however, found it to be highly amusing. He loved seeing how uncontrollable the boy could be in an emotional state. His anger was a turn on, but the look of pure, childish fear in his eyes was enough to make him cum without even being touched. And if the boy kept it up, he was going to.

"Cute, boy. Very cute," he stated with a dark tone.

As a response, Gohan turned his head to the left, breaking eye contact with Vegeta. He thought that if he could avoid looking Vegeta in the eye long enough, his looks will not scare him and he could think of a plan to escape out of his grasp. However, it left the elder with a hidden opportunity; the minute the younger Saiyan's head turned, Vegeta leaned in quickly and latched his sharp fangs onto Gohan's neck. His animalistic canines sunk into the pale flesh of the demi's neck and forced a loud squeal to surface from the base of his throat. He could feel the teeth pierce his flesh, and his stomach turned once blood began to run down out of the wound and into Vegeta's waiting mouth. The blood dribbled down like honey into his mouth, and it only made him latch on even tighter and start to suck to get more of the boy's sweet elixir into his mouth. He tasted better than he ever dreamed of; not only that, but now everybody will know who the boy belongs to.

But the pain of it all was unbearable and the boy could not take it anymore. He was not going to stay silent any longer. "Let me g-go!" The Son boy shrieked out, but there was not a shot that anyone would really hear him; the majority of the house residents were heavy sleepers, and not even a hurricane could wake them up. Hearing the boy shriek however made Vegeta detach from his neck to look back into his eyes. Gohan's own blood dripped from his lips and raced down his chin, and Gohan had to resist gagging from disgust and horror.

"Why?! Why should I do that, hm?! Why should I let go of what is now rightfully mine!?" He growled out low and guttural, pressing the boy into the wall even more with his own body. "For so long I have waited for you to ripen. For so long you have kept me WAITING, having the nerve to tease me for TEN GOD DAMN YEARS! Well I am fucking done waiting! And you will be mine you little runt!"

Before Gohan could even retort, Vegeta's hand snaked down the front of his body, down past his toned hips and into his pants before finally reaching the half hard bulge that was pressing against the material of the boy's gi. Vegeta wasted no time in moving his hand down to grip the shaft in his strong, powerful hands and slid his thumb down to the tip. All the while, Gohan's lip was being gnawed at by his own teeth to stop himself from moaning out to the Saiyan, or from making any noises in general. But it would be a long time before Vegeta gives up on getting him to make some noise for him. He could feel the prince's hand all over his cock, tugging and stroking it in his rough and calloused hand and as much as he wanted to deny it, it was an amazing feeling. The elder Saiyan's fingers gently, teasingly squeezed at the tip, feeling the pre-cum from his precious little one's cock, and finally a little whimper sounded form his windpipe past his teeth.

It was about time

"N-No!" Gohan managed to whine out from behind his wall of fear. "S-Stop, let go of me!" He lashed out with his fists, hoping to land a good punch to Vegeta's face, but it only resulted in his own hands being forcefully shoved above his head with the other's strong hand. And as a slight punishment, his nails slightly dug in to the soft flesh of his wrist, making Gohan yelp.

"Teasing's too good for you it seems." Vegeta snarled down at the younger Saiyan, taking his hand away from his cock and gripping the hem of Gohan's pants instead. He had tried to properly court the boy, but no attempts were working. Perhaps ti was time to go in for the kill. "Maybe I should just ram into you dry until I make you bleed! You'd like that, wouldn't you?" His powerful hands took a tighter hold of the bottom half of Gohan's gi and in one swift motion pulled them down to the younger's ankles, including his underwear. A chill climbed up the demi Saiyan's spine, and he felt disgusted because of it. He wanted to just hide away in a turtle shell where he couldn't be seen, but there was now way that could happen now.

Following his own pants, Vegeta quickly took hold of his own pants and did the same, butGohan was not looking at him anymore. Instead, he was looking in the direction of the hallway where Trunks' bedroom was located, as if hoping someone would wake up, hear his struggles, and come out so there was the off chance that Vegeta would stop what he was doing. That was a long shot and both of them knew it all too well. But there were only so many distractions the prince could take. "You're wasting my time again, runt!" Vegeta's yell turned Gohan's head back to looking at him, and instantly he locked lips with the bruised and raw ones of the Son boy. They were wetter than the last time; it could have possibly been blood from his pierced lip, but it was all the same to Vegeta.

As they kissed, however, Vegeta's hips shifted towards Gohan's, and his arms wrapped around the demi's hips to lift him up more against the wall, to get him in the ideal position for his next move. His next move that would claim the trembling teen in his arms as his and only his. No one would be able to touch him the way he touches him. No one would take his mate away. Not even Gohan's own father could stand in his way now.

On the other hand, Gohan had a move of his own cooking within the depths of his brain. He was a smart kid; advanced school classes gave you not just book smarts. Being in the position that he was in now, his legs were able to move better than when they were being pressed against by the elder warrior's; the only thing that Vegeta held him up by were his arms and hips. It gave him an idea, and an inside smirk that he did not show on the outside. He'd rather not expose what he was trying to do just yet; not until the opportune moment.

But Vegeta had other plans, plans he had been waiting to administer for years and years. The moment he laid eyes on kid Gohan all those years ago, he knew that was what he wanted. He wanted the boy under him, squirming and moaning out for him, begging for him to be taken by him! However, he had been too young to take, being only five. Now he was a growing man, and he was as perfect as a ripe apple. But what he did not know or realize was that apple was poisoned, and if he bit it he could get real sick. "It would be quite a shame to let such perfectly tender meat to go to waste on some lower class trash. Good thing I've had my sights set on you, boy. You're mine, now and forever!"

Now, it was Gohan's turn to smirk at the elder. It was not evil and blood lustful like Vegeta's was; no, it was devious and full of mischief. It was the kind that Yamcha would have on his face when he was younger before he stole a traveler's capsules. At first, the full blooded Saiyan had not noticed, but taking a second glance at the younger, he did and it made him frown "What's with that look now, huh?" He inquired.

But Gohan did not respond, not verbally. His smirk only widened in anticipation, which made Vegeta's diminish even more and for his frown to morph into a scowl of distrust. And before he could say anything else to the younger boy, Gohan gained the confidence to lash out at last, kicking the Saiyan in the crotch HARD with his knee and the front of his shin. The unexpected pain rattled through the predator's core, like an electric current running through cable wire. In a blur of pain, he lost his grip on the bow and stumbled backward while holding between his legs and groaning like he was the undead. All the while, completely stunned, Gohan quickly pulled his pants up and squirmed like a cat out of the grip he had on him. It wasn't really much of a plan; the most he needed to think about it was the timing. Nonetheless, it did have the results he was looking for.

Pulling up his own pants and shaking the pain off of his trembling body, Vegeta turned towards him. His face resembled the girl from the exorcist, as did the churning anger boiling within him now. "You…You ungrateful- little brat…You…fucking…" His speech was more than choppy and like a zombie he creeped closer to where Gohan was standing. His eyes were blank, expressionless, as if his head was trying to process the right emotion to display on his face. Rage? Lust? A little bit of both? Or perhaps even shock to his prey being able to slip out of his grip.

Gohan's widened eyes got wider as he backed more and more away from the creeping Saiyan, away from the wall he was against and further into the living room. "Y-You deserved it!" He shouted the best he could without biting back his lip. If he couldn't stop the trembling he would never be able to speak clearly. "How dare you try to get away with…with stuff like this! Once my dad finds out, he's gonna bury you so deep down in the ground you won't ever be found!"

But the teen's statement was laughed at by the prince, bitterly and loudly. "You honestly think that I'd let you get away with telling your petty excuse of a father?! Kakarott cannot even save himself, what makes him think he can come between me and my prize, huh?! The way I see it, you'll never be able to get away from me."

Gohan was about to retort, but there was a noise in the air that made him stop dead on his feet. It was somewhat of a squeak, a high-pitched one, but it did not come from him. It was coming from the hallway. It was around the same area he was picking up another energy signature. Gohan turned his head to the hallway, and he gasped loudly at who he saw in the hallway. Standing there, trembling like a leaf in the wind, was his little brother Goten. His ebony eyes were locked on his older brother, wide and worried like a little hurt puppy. His hands were balled up into fists and from the look on his face he looked about ready to burst into tears. "B-Big Brother!"

Gohan could not believe this; why was Goten even up at this hour?! Had he heard the commotion and wanted to see what was going on? He should not have left Trunks' room, and with a crazed Vegeta in the same room there was no telling what could happen if Goten were to stick around. He needed to get his little brother somewhere safe and sound where he cannot be hurt. As Gohan ran towards his brother, the elder Saiyan who was watching the two of them the whole time was only very slightly faster; he rushed Gohan from behind and grabbed him by his hair before the other could hold onto Goten. His arm rewrapped around Gohan's waist, holding him as he thrashed around in his grip like a dying fish.

"Ah!" Gohan's eyes shut tight as he was pulled back, and the youngest out of all of them squeaked out once again in fear. He would run, but his legs were frozen to the carpet below him. He would scream, but who that was able to be woken up would have the strength to help him? He could not contact people through telepathy like the others could!

"Goten-ah! Goten, get out of here!" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs as he continued to thrash.

"Silence you little shit!" Vegeta gave a sharp tug on the teenager's hair, and turned to face Goten, and that notorious smirk was slowly returning to his features. Now here was the spitting image of Kakarott right in front of him, no doubt about it. His hair was shaped the exact same way, his gi was quite similar to the elder Son man's, and to top it all off the littlest one bore the same exact eyes as his father and brother. Perhaps Gohan was not the only one he could be claiming tonight. "Now listen to me, brat!" He shouted at the smallest Son, whose trembling only worsened. "You can either watch your precious elder brother get what he deserves, or you can join us! Your choice!"

"Leave him out of this!" Struggling within the elder's grip, his Ki built up more and more in his hand. HE could feel the energy burning alongside his anger boiling deep within his soul. No way in hell was he going to let this ally-turned-monster hurt his little brother. As soon as it was ready, he managed to turn his body fully around and fire it straight at Vegeta's face and knocked him backwards against the opposite wall of the living room. The blast was enough to fill the air with a thick blanket of smoke, which made both Gohan and Goten cough a little. But the smoke was not so thick that they could not see past it or feel the energy signature radiating through it. In the wake of his blast, Gohan peered through the smoke to see the elder Saiyan panting against the demolished countertop, glaring at them with murder in his bloodshot eyes. It made Gohan's eyes slant, not widen like they have been. Now he has someone to protect. Now he has someone to fight for; there was no reason for him to be afraid now.

"Both of you…Oh, how you deserve to be properly fucked." He hissed at the two halflings, slowly rising to his feet. He held his shoulder from where it impacted the wall, and Gohan could hear the slight cracking of the joints in his shoulder. "From the inside out I'll destroy both of you, ripping your skin open and feasting on your blood!"

Goten, with his legs trembling like jell-o, strode backwards and away from the crazed Vegeta while Gohan stood where he was. Above anything else, he needed to get Goten out of there before he struck again, but if they were to run too soon he would most definitely give chase. What could they do? Do they stand there without a plan and without defense and wait for someone to hear them or do they take charge themselves and think of a plan to get themselves out of this ordeal?

The teenager could not wait any longer. As the growling Saiyan slowly stumbled towards them again, the youngest Son boy tripped backwards more and more. But Gohan was not looking at him; he locked eyes with Vegeta and readied his stance. He cared not about his own fears now. He cared not about whether Vegeta had his way with him or not. What he cared about now was making sure that his brother would not have a harmed hair atop his little noggin. Goten meant more to him than any academic award he could ever win, than any victory over an enemy. Seeing his smiling, happy face every day was what gave him hope that he could continue fighting and save the world. If anybody took that away, there would be nothing left for him to protect. He was not about to let that happen. Not on his life."

"I have thirsted for your blood, I have craved the feeling of you tight heat for so long!"

_I can't hear him…I can't hear his sickening words now…_

"Now I can have you and the little twerp all to myself! And none of you would be able to stop me!"

The palms of Gohan's hands lit up as his Ki rose and rose; it seemed to have risen to levels more than what he has felt in such a long time. Goten stood there, a speechless expression taking over his once fearful face; Vegeta's own onyx eyes bulged in deep surprise. _That little fucking bastard!_He screamed in his head. _How could I have been so fucking careless as to let him-_

But it was too late for Vegeta's thoughts, because he did not even see the blast coming at him, and it cut his thoughts off as he went soaring through the room and crashing into the opposite wall with a scream and a crash that shook the entire building practically. Into the drywall he smashed, turning it to rubble within an instant. The heavy bricks came crashing onto the spiky haired older Saiyan repeatedly and the smoke built up from the crash. It was thicker this time; it was much harder to see this time or to even pick up a strong energy signature.

Eventually, Vegeta's eyes opened after all the drywall was finished falling onto him, and he stood up from the pile of rubble that had formed over him. He was nearly fully white, from all the dust and debris caking onto him like volcano ash. Pale and bleak on the inside, maybe, but on the inside colorful rage flourished within his body. So much, he let out a loud roar that was sure to wake somebody in the house, if the blasting and the previous screaming did not already do that. "YOU LITTLE BRA-!" But he did not finish the sentence; as he looked to where the two of them were standing…they were not there anymore. The two halflings have managed to flee the room and run to somewhere safe while the elder was down and nearly unconscious. Those clever bastards.

But it filled the prince with a rage that he has not tapped into in quite some time. His fists balled so tightly that he could hear the skin ripping around his knuckles. "WHEREVER YOU FLED TO, I WILL HAVE YOU, YOU LITTLE INGRATES! YOU HEAR ME? I WILL GET YOU!" His roar shook the building, sending vibrations all throughout the house. Someone was bound to wake…and if they did, Vegeta would put them back to sleep in an instant. His mind was racing with unanswered questions: Where did they go? How did they escape so quickly? When would be get Gohan alone again? All of these questions screamed in his head as the broken royal stumbled down into the kitchen and out the kitchen door into the Gravity Room. He will take refuge there for the night to heal up and continue his search for where those boys might have ran off to. But there was no hiding from him for long. The mighty Prince Vegeta will have his meal soon enough.

But he would not have to look far for the boys. As it turns out, they did not flee far; not as far as they would like to have, but far enough that he hoped that Vegeta would not dare follow without paying some serious consequence later. Even super powered Saiyans get tired eventually, and even powerful Saiyans could not handle the repercussions of waking a sleeping chid. They only hoped that what they thought was true, and he would not try to follow and sense their power levels. The second that thicker cloud of smoke coated the room, Gohan had grabbed Goten quickly and scurried down the hall, concealing his energy as he quietly opened the door and shut it just as quietly and slowly. His entire body was trembling with adrenaline and his grip on Goten had grown tighter and tighter until his little brother felt like he was ready to pop. But what mattered now was that he was safe, safe and sound from whatever monster took over Vegeta's body.

Holding Goten close to his chest, Gohan sat on the floor behind Trunks' door, panting heavily and trying to calm his adrenaline high. _He didn't follow us... he must be planning to find us once he's back to full strength, _he thought solely to himself as he stroked his little brother's hair in an attempt to calm him. Goten was crying softly into his brother's stained purple pants and clinging to him for dear life, not intending on letting go. And he had a good reason to cling onto him.

As they sat there, with Gohan murmuring soothing phrases to him, the older Son boy heard a rustling coming from the other side of the room. He turned sharply, but then quickly gave a sigh of relief; Trunks was shifting in his bed and waking up a little bit. Inside, Gohan slightly laughed at himself; he was being too jumpy now, what was Trunks going to do to them?

Sleepily, Trunks turned to the both of them on the floor, rubbing his blue hued eyes lightly. "Hey…What are you guys doin' up..?" He asked groggily.

But Gohan shook his head, trying his best to smile and held onto Goten a little tighter. Seems Trunks really had no idea what was going on, and to him that was a good thing. He did not want Trunks to know about the hell that he and his little brother had just escaped. "Goten had a nightmare," He lied, "So he came to find me, and he started crying."

"D-Don't tell him that!" The little one opposed while sniffling his runny nose.

Hearing this, the teenager gave out a little chuckle, standing up with Goten still in his arms. He hoped that after a little sleep, he and his little brother would forget the night and would be able to carry on tomorrow without worrying about where the prince was lurking next. Gohan strolled over to the bed where Trunks had laid back down and waited for his friend to lay back down with him. Goten, giving his brother another hug, hesitantly let go of the purple material and jumped down next to his best friend, immediately clinging onto the blankets bunched up between them. "Awww!" Trunks pouted. "Don't be scared anymore, Chibi! I'm here for you! Any monsters come your way, I'll blast them into bits! Pow pow!" He included the little hand gestures for effect that made Goten giggle just a little bit.

"And so will I…" Gohan muttered quietly, but it did not seem like either of them heard them. He turned his head towards the door, but there was no way he was going back out there. Looking around the room once again Gohan found a little chair in the corner of the room at the foot of the bed. _I guess that could work for tonight…_

"Big Brother?" Goten propped his head up on his arm and looked at his brother as he sat down. "G-Goodnight, Gohan… I love you!"

Gohan offered another calm smile, or at least his best try at being calm. "And I love you," He whispered. "Sleep well, Goten. I'm right here if you need me." As the little ones lay back down in their beds, the elder one looked towards the door and locking onto it. Someone needed to keep watch of the two. Nothing would possess Vegeta do go after his own son like he did him, still it did not hurt for someone to keep a sharp eye out. But like all warriors, Vegeta needed to sleep, which meant that Gohan needed to as well.

Before he even realized it, Gohan's eyes felt heavier than lead, and trying to keep them open and look at the door was slowly becoming more and more impossible as the mintues ticked by. There was still no sign of the Saiyan prince, not from noise or energy readings. It was only a matter of time before the boy slowly succumbed to the heaven that was sleep awaiting him. Perhaps tonight it would take him away to a land where he could eat all the roast beef and rice that he wanted, with his mother and father and little brother all sitting at this big table stuffing themselves with as much food as their stomachs could hold. Dreams like that filled his heart with hope. But he prayed that this dream would not be tainted by the memory of tonight. But then again, that was a long shot.

And he knew it.

[AN: AND there you have it! A lot longer than I thought it was going to be. I really do hope you guys enjoy the changes I put into it, and trust me it took a lot of work to try to rework the details to make them fit! Anyway, feedback is definitely appreciated, and if you guys would like a continuation then I will definitely consider it! And I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed at the end, I was really hoping to get this done sooner than I actually did. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me on this and giving the new version and the original some love! –Joshua]


End file.
